


Ошейник и поводок

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Возможно, это было предзнаменование: сам Бог обещал, что скоро его освободят. Ланчия помнит лишь тревогу о том, как бы починить застежку на ошейнике раньше, чем узнает голос.Голос так никогда и не узнал.





	Ошейник и поводок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collar and Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32696) by [ivoryandhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn). 



В тот день — последний из дней — оторвалась застежка на ошейнике. Изношенная кожа соскользнула с шеи прямо ему в руки.

Возможно, это было предзнаменование: сам Бог обещал, что скоро его освободят. Ланчия помнит лишь тревогу о том, как бы починить ее раньше, чем узнает голос.

Голос так никогда и не узнал.

***

Вендиче его оправдали. Вернувшись в Италию в траурном костюме, Ланчия не появляется в былых любимых местах и не пытается узнать, что случилось с его друзьями. Это скорее ради их блага, чем из-за того, что ему так уж хочется остаться в полном одиночестве; куда бы он ни пошел в последнее время, всюду вокруг него будто собирается плотное облако из напряжения, страха и гнева, от которого окружающие быстро начинают задыхаться. Вскоре он вообще прекращает куда-либо выходить, потому что никто — даже бармены, даже официанты — не смотрит ему в глаза.

Честно говоря, он отвечает им тем же.

***

Голос возвращается спокойной беззвездной ночью. 

Ланчия напивается в своей скудно обставленной квартире: после возвращения в Италию он вообще много пьет. Все равно у него нет дел получше, хоть Ланчия и говорит себе, что каждый стакан — это салют его мертвой Семье. Этот для Элеттры с ее острой как бритва улыбкой и молниеносными пальцами, этот для Витторио, всегда утверждавшего, что он непобедим в покере.

Но той ночью у него появляется ещё одна причина для громоздящихся на кухне стеклянных бутылок — всех, как одна, обвиняюще пустых.

«Ланчия-Ланчия, ты возьмешь меня на Рождество в Японию?»

Залпом осушив стакан, Ланчия наливает ещё и снова пьет. Он говорит себе, что тоненький, полный надежды голос, отзывающийся эхом в его голове, всего лишь разыгравшаяся память о давно прошедших временах, когда владелец этого голоса ещё был невинным ребенком — или, по крайней мере, таким его видел Ланчия.

— Ты пришел в январе и ушел в сентябре, — говорит он голосу. Свой собственный слышится ему неясно и немного расплывчато. — Мы никогда не праздновали Рождество вместе.

Кажется, виски наконец заглушило голос, так что Ланчия ненадолго прекращает пить. Откинув голову на спину шаткого плетенного стула, он рассматривает трещинки на потолке, всматривается в льющийся сквозь оконную решетку лунный свет.

«Мой дорогой, милый Ланчия. По-прежнему сопротивляешься? Ты никогда не избавишься от меня, пора бы уже понять. А сейчас возьми свой Змеиный Шар и отправляйся в Японию. У меня есть для тебя работа».

В этот раз голос взрослей, насмешливее и властней — говорит уже не ребенок, но ещё и не взрослый. Ещё одно воспоминание, говорит себе Ланчия, отставив стакан в сторону и сделав небрежный глоток прямо из бутылки. Алкоголь огненным потоком скатывается вниз, но хотя бы отвлекает от острой необходимости, овладевшей всем его существом. Необходимости встать, протрезветь; необходимости как можно быстрее заказать билет в международный аэропорт Нарита — потому что голос приказывает, и Ланчия по-прежнему может лишь повиноваться.

— Теперь уже нет, — говорит он голосу в перерыве между глотками.

В конце концов Ланчия понимает, что глотает уже один воздух.

«Чем ты сейчас занят?» Теперь в голосе появляются нетерпеливые нотки, но он больше не отзывается в голове эхом, будто глас Всемогущего Бога.

— Чего ты хочешь? — устало спрашивает Ланчия, ссутулившись над столом. Со второй попытки ему удается поставить пустую бутылку рядом с ещё одной, пока не начатой. Он смотрит на нее с усталостью: может, если выпить ещё немного, голос умолкнет навсегда?

«Мне правда нужно, чтобы ты отправился в Японию».

— Только не для тебя, — сообщает он голосу, смакуя скатывающиеся с языка слова. Так что Ланчия повторяет их снова, и каждый слог — твердый и ясный. — Только. Не. Для. Тебя.

«Не для меня?» Мгновение задумчивой тишины, и затем…

В этот раз ему является не голос, а целое видение во всем его звуке, цвете и ярости — толпы мужчин и женщин, носящих черное двубортное пальто с пряжками из стали столь же холодной, как их сердца. Он узнает униформу печально известной Варии, отряда убийц из Вонголы («Так и знал, что тебе будет знакома эта форма»), — а кто не узнал бы, даже если в последнее время они не появлялись на публике?.. 

Убийцы вваливаются на школьную площадку для баскетбола, где спиной друг к другу стоит группа подростков («Помнишь новых Хранителей Вонголы?»); те выглядят избитыми, усталыми и слишком маленькими, чтобы дать подобающий отпор. Вария набрасывается на них как стая волков; сначала дети побеждают, но они слишком юны, слишком неопытны — и падают один за другим, пока на ногах не остается всего один человек. Оранжевое пламя охватывает руки в перчатках, загорается на лбу под непослушными каштановыми волосами («Ты знаешь ведь, кто стал Десятым Вонголой, правда?»); он продолжает драться, и хоть удары его сильны, в них нет опыта; бойцы Варии падают, но их слишком много и они слишком хорошо обучены и…

Мигнув, оранжевое пламя гаснет, а огромные карие глаза становятся из сосредоточенных просто пустыми.

«Не думай, что это мне ты окажешь услугу», — сладко говорит голос.

— Завтра, — сдавшись, бормочет Ланчия. — Я… завтра.

Координаты — нет, целый маршрут с ледяной точностью врывается в горячечную сумятицу его мыслей. «И не забудь взять с собой Змеиный Шар!»

***

На следующий день Ланчия просыпается от похмелья и час блюет в унитаз, прежде чем находит в себе силы принять долгий горячий душ. Затем он звонит в Алиталию и заказывает билет на вечерний рейс до международного аэропорта Нарита, предварительно убедившись, что курьер туда же доставит его шар.

Он одевается медленно, стараясь не трясти разрывающейся от боли головой, — но в то же время наслаждается возможностью снова делать выбор. Хотя… выбор? Серьезно? В его шкафу одни деловые костюмы — из чего ему выбирать? Ему нравится думать, что это епитимия: он носит униформу в честь Семьи, которой у него больше нет. Это объяснение звучит лучше, чем если бы он просто следовал указаниям голоса, желающего, чтобы его питомец выглядел презентабельно. 

Боксеры, майка. Рубашка — сегодня белая. В черные, как и всегда, брюки сначала заправить рубашку, потом застегнуть пояс с пряжкой в форме змеи. Протянуть черный шелковый галстук через воротник и завязать узлом. 

На мгновение он замирает перед зеркалом. Его шею обхватывает ошейник из плетеной кожи, который он носил все три года, что голос держал его в плену. По какой-то необъяснимой причине, освободившись из плена, он починил застежку — и продолжил его носить. 

Поддев ошейник пальцем, Ланчия задумывается, не снять ли его наконец. Впрочем, это пустой жест, если учесть, чего ради он летит на другой конец земного шара. Символический протест. Голос посмеется, если узнает. 

Застегнув рубашку до последней пуговицы, он затягивает галстук и накидывает на плечи черный пиджак. Возможно, ошейник — ещё один из видов епитимии.

***

Вария хороша, но Ланчия лучше. Вдобавок у него накопилось слишком много гнева — на голос, на себя, — который нужно куда-то выплеснуть.

Впрочем, это не избавляет его от чувства вины, когда он заваливает Намимори телами Варии.

(И возможно — только возможно — он чувствует немного благодарности к голосу, обратившегося к нему так вовремя.)

(Голос смеется: «Я знал, что ты придешь».)


End file.
